Hoy Dije Basta
by Lolit
Summary: Ginny está cansada de sufrir. Y decide decir basta... ¿Matandose? Un error... Capítulo Único.


**Hoy dije Basta.**

Capítulo Único.

_Dicen que te olvide... Pero no comprenden que no puedo._

_Dicen que somos distintos... Pero no comprenden que no quiero aceptarlo._

_Dicen que no eres para mí... Pero no comprenden que no los escucho._

_Dicen que me estoy lastimando... Pero no comprenden que no hago nada para evitarlo. _

_Dicen que esto es un capricho... Pero no comprenden que esto es real._

_Dicen que para ti no existo... Pero no comprenden que yo sé que me notas._

_Dicen que esto es ridículo... Pero no comprenden que para mí tiene sentido._

_Dicen que estoy loca... Pero no comprenden que estoy bien cuerda._

_Dicen que tengo que alejarme... Pero no comprenden que sin verte yo muero._

_Dicen que estoy confundida... Pero no comprenden que yo estoy segura._

_Y no saben que mi vida depende de verte..._

_Y no saben que yo sé muy bien que estoy lastimándome..._

_Y no saben que yo día a día realmente sufro..._

_Y no saben que yo necesito su apoyo y no su contradicción..._

_Y no saben que yo lloro en silencio..._

_Y no saben que yo ya no puedo con este sentimiento..._

_Y no saben que yo sé que no me correspondes..._

_Y no saben que yo igualmente te seguiré amando..._

_Y no saben que ya no me importa sus opiniones..._

_Y no saben que es lo que yo siempre he deseado._

_Porque ya no quiero luchar..._

_Porque ya no quiero enfrentarme a mis amigos..._

_Porque ya no quiero sufrir..._

_Porque ya no quiero seguir con esta carga..._

_Porque ya no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones..._

_Porque ya no quiero sentir este cosquilleo al verte..._

_Porque ya no quiero que mis latidos se aceleren al cruzarme contigo..._

_Porque ya no quiero recibir tu desprecio por ser de distintas casas..._

_Porque ya no quiero fingir ante los demás que te odio..._

_Porque ya no quiero escuchar a mis amigos y sus comentarios sobre esto..._

_Es por eso que hoy le pongo fin a esto..._

_Es por eso que hoy te escribo esta carta..._

_Es por eso que hoy digo lo que siento..._

_Es por eso que hoy voy a acabar con mi sufrimiento..._

_Es por eso que hoy siento que mi carga se aliviana al escribir esto..._

_Es por eso que hoy deseo tu felicidad..._

_Es por eso que hoy te pido disculpas por todas mis estupideces..._

_Es por eso que hoy siento todas las veces que te he molestado..._

_Es por eso que hoy digo basta..._

_Es por eso que hoy me doy cuenta que esto ya se acaba..._

_No impediré que no me entiendas..._

_No impediré que me odies..._

_No impediré que pienses que estoy loca..._

_No impediré que sientas que esto es absurdo..._

_No impediré que te rías..._

_No impediré que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto..._

_No impediré que tires esto..._

_No impediré que marches..._

_No impediré que seas libre..._

_No impediré que seas feliz..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de que yo me aya enamorado de ti..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de que me odies..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de que yo sea una cobarde..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de nada..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de que esto aya sucedido..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de mi dolor..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de mi desconsuelo..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de mis falsas expectativas..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de no corresponderme..._

_Tu no tienes la culpa de que no me perteneces..._

_Y yo acepté ya no seguir adelante..._

_Y yo acepté que tu no me quieres..._

_Y yo acepté que no quiero sentirme miserable..._

_Y yo acepté seguir un camino diferente..._

_Y yo acepté que no fue bueno callarme..._

_Y yo acepté que esto sería lo mejor..._

_Y yo acepté que así podría descansar en paz..._

_Y yo acepté que tu nunca me ibas a amar..._

_Y yo acepté que somos distintos..._

_Y yo acepté que para ti no soy nada..._

_¿Para qué vivir si no sirve?_

_¿Para qué vivir si sé que nunca te tendré?_

_¿Para qué vivir si nunca me abrazarás?_

_¿Para qué vivir si sé que no nunca probaré tus labios?_

_¿Para qué vivir si sé que te veré con otras chicas?_

_¿Para qué vivir si nunca entraré en tu vida?_

_¿Para qué vivir si todo se relaciona a ti?_

_¿Para qué vivir si nunca brillará el sol entre nosotros?_

_¿Para qué vivir si sé que no puedo vivir así?_

_¿Para que vivir si nunca habrá un nosotros?_

_Deseo que seas feliz..._

_Deseo que encuentres a alguien para amar..._

_Deseo que mi dolor acabe ya..._

_Deseo que aunque sea me recuerdes..._

_Deseo que tengas un futuro maravilloso..._

_Deseo que el sol siempre brille para ti..._

_Deseo que nunca sufras..._

_Deseo que no dejes ir a tu amor..._

_Deseo que no pierdas las oportunidades..._

_Deseo que triunfes..._

_Mientras que varias lágrimas recorren mi rostro..._

_Mientras que siento que estoy haciendo lo adecuado..._

_Mientras que sé que estoy siendo un poco egoísta..._

_Mientras que sé que me queda poco tiempo..._

_Mientras que aún puedo escribirte..._

_Mientras que el sol se oculta a lo lejos..._

_Mientras que escucho pasos cerca..._

_Mientras que sepa que tú eres feliz..._

_Mientras que nadie de mis seres queridos sufran..._

_Mientras que yo siempre te siga amando..._

_Te confieso que nunca dejaré de amarte..._

_Te confieso que con mis dieciséis años nunca amé a nadie como te amo a ti..._

_Te confieso que nadie tal vez te amará como yo te amo..._

_Te confieso que siempre estaré cuidándote... _

_Te confieso que siempre aparecías en mis sueños..._

_Te confieso que por varios meses fuiste la razón de mi existir..._

_Te confieso que con una sonrisa tuya me bastaba para yo poder sonreír..._

_Te confieso que te extrañaba cada instante que no te veía..._

_Te confieso que hay un huevo en mi corazón..._

_Te confieso que imaginaba que te acercabas y me besabas..._

_Te amo con el alma..._

_Te amo con el corazón..._

_Te amo en cada segundo..._

_Te amo junto al viento..._

_Te amo cuando sonríes..._

_Te amo cuando hablas..._

_Te amo cuando de enojas..._

_Te amo cuando te veo..._

_Te amo cuando té extraño..._

_Te amo porque existes..._

_Te amo porque eres distinto..._

_Te amo por tu misterio..._

_Te amo cuando piensas..._

_Todos tenemos una salida..._

_Y mi salida en esta, la única que veo conveniente... porque hoy digo basta._

_Solo recuerda eso... que te amo. Y no te sientas culpable._

_La única culpable de este amor soy yo..._

_Por siempre tuya..._

_Virginia Weasley..._

La joven selló la carta, la puso en un sobre y se la entregó a una lechuza del colegio. Emprendió su camino hacia las afueras del colegio. Deseando solo una cosa. Decir basta...

Un arma. Una herida. Un grito. Un sufrimiento. Una ida. Todo acabó.

*^*

Hace ya varios años de este suceso. De ese día en que la joven pelirroja de dos coletas disparejas dijo basta a su sufrimiento. Porque quería descansar en paz. 

Y el joven a quien iba dirigida esa triste carta observaba el cielo. Y una joven bastante bella le tocó el hombro, cargando una niña. Él las miró y las abrasó.

Y a lo lejos una mujer rubia llevaba un ramo de flores, estaba sentada en una colina mirando el cielo. No muy alejada del joven. Y una especie de fantasma apareció a su lado. Con sus ojos castaños tristes, y su mirada perdida Él es feliz... la rubia la miró... ¿Cuántas veces te dije que él no valía la pena? Me dejaste sola... y él está casado y tiene una hija, no se molesta en llevarte una flor, nada... Tal vez cometí un error, pero... fue mi manera de decir basta...

Y de ves en cuando la pelirroja aparecía, solo para observar...

Y esto tiene que enseñar, que no hay que perder la vida así porqué sí solo por amor. Lo único que interesa realmente es no callarse y decir lo que uno siente. Es mejor pensar bien las cosas aunque estés muriendo de amor. Hablar es la solución... es la mejor manera de _decir basta._

**_FIN_**

****

Estoy muy triste... 

Estoy engripada...

Estoy con sueño...

Estoy con ganas de hacer cosas dramáticas...

Estoy con mucho sufrimiento...

Estoy sin inspiración para mis otros fics...

Estoy no muy feliz porque se aproximan las clases...

Estoy traumada... XD

Ya me traumó este fic @__@, aceptó sus críticas, y yo ya les había dicho, atenme a una silla alejada de la compu para que no escriba cosas que no valen la pena leer XDD.

Saludos...

Tam Malfoy W. (Con 16 añitos XDD)

Lolit XD (La traumada)


End file.
